


Ugly motherfuckers

by Cellophaneisastoner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Just wanted to keep that one (kinda) pure, Lev’s two years younger and a minor but whatever, M/M, Teasing, Tetsu whines a lot, This takes place in the same AU as Supernatural Team, Top Haiba Lev, Underage technically???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellophaneisastoner/pseuds/Cellophaneisastoner
Summary: Happy Holidays
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 32





	Ugly motherfuckers

Tetsurou shivered slightly, rubbing his arms. He had remembered that Lev was coming over that night, and thanked the gods his parents were out of the house for the rest of the week. A knock pulled him from his thoughts, and he got up to open the door.

Unsurprisingly, Lev stood at his door, fangs glinting as he grinned at the blushing ravenette. “Well, hello there Kitten.” He said, leaning against the door. “Hi?” Tetsurou mumbled, flustered beyond belief. The door was closed and the captain was pressed against the wall, Lev sucking and biting on his neck. “How about we take this upstairs?” The lion asked, and without waiting for an answer pulled Tetsurou up the stairs.

The ravenette was trapped against his bed, with Lev kissing him. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck. “L-lev-“ he moaned, wrapping his legs around the younger’s waist. The lion pulled his shirt up, grinning at the older. He leaned down, kissing and biting Tetsurou’s neck while the other sucked on his fingers.

”You’re gonna feel so good, Kitten~” Lev teased, pulling his fingers out and shoving one of them into Tetsurou. The captain whimpered, a hand clamping over his mouth. After the preparations, Lev pulled his pants off. Tetsurou whimpered behind his hand, even more flustered.

The lion grinned at him before thrusting into the captain, making him cry out. “L-Lev!” He cried, prompting Lev to capture his lips again. Lev started pumping Tetsurou’s cock, hitting his prostate. Tetsurou moaned loudly, moving his hips down. “Feel so good around me, baby~” Lev grunted, wrapping his hands around the captain’s waist. Tetsurou whined when Lev leaned down, kissing and biting on his neck again. 

“These are gonna tell everyone you belong to me, Kitten.” Lev said, grinning when Tetsurou whined again. “Gonna make you cum so hard you’ll forget your name.” The lion said, rolling his hips faster. The ravenette was shaking and moaning. “G-gonna cum.” He whined, Lev leaning down and kissing him again.

The lion sped his thrusts up, now playing with the other’s nipples. Tetsurou moaned loudly, finally releasing and covering his chest. As his hole tightened, Lev sped up even more, also cumming. He kissed Tetsurou again, laying down on the bed and pulling the captain to his chest. The ravenette passed out quickly, curled up to Lev’s chest.

”G’night, Kitten.” Lev mumbled, pulling his boxers back on and falling asleep.


End file.
